Realizations
by Brunettesplzyes
Summary: A fic with various different points of views of Korrasami from the characters of LOK. Jinora POV first. (Marking as complete as unsure whether to add more characters POVs)


I guess you could say that I've always noticed that Korra and Asami had a different type of…friendship. I mean, I don't think even _they_ noticed at first. And it took me a while to notice too, but once I did, it was impossible to miss.

I mean to start with, it wasn't pretty. There was the whole thing with Korra liking Mako, but then he started dating Asami and Korra kissing him anyway. Yeah, it was pretty messy. But what this made me realize, was that Korra and Asami were destined to meet. Do you know how many girls would hate each others guts for kissing the others boyfriend? Instead it actually made them even closer. Which, if you ask me, is a very beautiful thing.

I should have noticed that Korra was aware of how incredible Asami is from the beginning. But I didn't. The first thing that I ever heard her say about Asami was that she was a "prissy beautiful elegant rich girl" and if that didn't show that Korra was a little attracted to Asami, then I don't know what will.

The first thing that I think made me aware of that attraction between Korra and Asami was probably the first night that Asami stayed her on Air Temple Island after finding out that her own Father was a part of the revolution. I thought Asami was doing pretty well considering the fact that in a way, she had none of her parents left. She managed to keep strong all day though. I was impressed. And I think Korra was too. I even left them for a while, whilst I went to meditate in my room.

' _Hey Korra, do you know if there's a bottle opener here_?' I heard Asami ask. Bottle opener… why would she need a bottle opener, I wondered.

' _Actually, I don't think there is. I had to open up a tin with a knife the other day and cut my hand open. Luckily I was able to heal myself though. What do you need it for?_ " I heard Korra reply.

' _Oh, I was just going to open a bottle of champagne. Would you like some?_ ' Asami explained.

' _Uhh, sure. I've never tried it before. I'll go grab some glasses_.' Korra said, and almost as soon as she left, I heard the familiar _pop_ of a bottle opening.

' _Wow, how'd you do that?'_ Korra asked Asami when she returned to her room.

' _I just used a hair clip from my hair. It's ruined now but I'm sure I can find another somewhere in my luggage_.' Asami said.

It was then I heard Korra gasp.

' _You're bleeding._ ' Korra whispered.

' _Oh yeah, damn, I guess I am_.' Asami let out a small laugh and I hear Korra rush towards her.

' _Let me heal you_.' Korra said and then all I could hear was silence.

' _Wow… thank you Miss Avatar. I've never been healed by someone before_.' Asami teased and then I heard Korra let out a small giggle whilst Asami poured some drinks.

' _It's a little strong, so try not to drink too much. I wouldn't want Tenzin to think I was a bad influence on you."_ Asami joked.

' _Pshh, yeah right. I'm sure it's the other way around. Tenzin thinks I'm a selfish hothead. I'm sure he's hoping some of your genius and kindness will rub out on me_.' Korra said as she took a sip of her champagne.

Next thing I heard was coughing and I smiled to myself knowing that Korra probably couldn't handle the chardonnay.

' _I thought you said it was only a little strong!_ ' Korra gasped and Asami let out another giggle. It was a different type of laugh; almost flirty. It made me lose my concentration completely.

' _It is! I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't realise that you're probably not as used to drinking alcohol as I am. When was the last time you had a drink? Even if it was just with a meal._ ' Asami said.

' _Uhh, try never_?' Korra replied and Asami let out a groan of embarrassment.

' _This is embarrassing. You must think I'm crazy. I just thought it would help take my mind off my dad and everything. I didn't pressure you did I? I'm sorry._ ' Asami rambled and it was then Korra's turn to giggle.

' _Relax Asami. It's fine. I don't even live with my parents and I'm sure Tenzin would understand given the circumstances_.' Korra explained.

Just as I was about to hear Asami's reply, Ikki nearly knocked down my bedroom door and asked me if I wanted to play Hide and Explore with her and Meelo. I agreed and soon enough I forgot about what I heard between Korra and Asami. It wasn't a big deal right? Just friends having a drink together… Besides, Asami was with Mako. I didn't think too much at the time.

Soon enough, we're so busy with enemies, that we hardly have time for ourselves. Before I know it, Korra has returned to her own home to recover from the poison that Zaheer trapped inside her body. It was weird being in Republic City without Korra around.

I remember I went to visit Asami one evening to pick up Rohan from the Future Industries building. I had no idea why Rohan was with Asami, but I didn't really care. I was just happy for an excuse to talk to Asami again.

Once I arrived, I noticed that the back entrance was wide open and that Asami and my brother were in fact there. I glided towards them both and landed close enough to get a view at what Asami was up to.

I smiled when I noticed that she was still working, whilst looking after my brother. Asami was welding away, fixing a car and she even invented a tiny little blowtorch for Rohan. It didn't shoot out flames, but the occasional spark instead. She even made a cute little protective outfit for him. Asami stopped welding as soon as she noticed me and gave me a happy wave.

' _Hey, are you here to pick him up_?' Asami asked, removing both her and Rohans protective masks and taking him out of the baby carrier that I assumed she also made herself.

' _Yeah, but I wanted to come talk to you anyway. How've you been?_ ' I replied.

' _Busy. I've been given a new contract to help modernize the transportation methods here in Republic City. It's fun though. It helps take my mind off things and I like to be kept busy so I can't complain. How are things with you? How's Kai?_ ' Asami asked with a small smirk on her face.

' _That's amazing! I'm sure you'll do a brilliant job. You're awesome. I'm great thanks. So is Kai. I just miss Korra. I haven't heard from her at all. Have you?_ ' I said.

As soon as I mentioned Korra, I felt incredibly guilty. Asami's face fell and I could tell she was more upset about this than I was.

' _No… I haven't. I've not heard from her for over a year. I miss her more than I've ever missed anyone in my life. Is that weird?_ ' Asami said and I could tell that she was more so asking herself the question than me.

' _Not at all. She's your best friend and you don't know what's going on with her. It's totally normal to miss her. We all do_.' I explained, but deep down I knew that she missed Korra in a different way that I did. ' _She's your best friend. It would be weird if you didn't miss her'_

' _Yeah… I guess your right_.' Asami said. ' _Again, like I said, I'm just glad I've been so busy, because it's not effecting me as much that way._ '

' _I totally understand._ ' I told Asami honestly.

Our silence was broken by Rohan making sparks fly from his mini-blowtorch.

' _Wow, careful there kid._ ' Asami giggled. ' _He's a clever boy you know. I could see him being an inventor when he's older. His future is definitely bright_.'

' _Aww I'll tell mom you said that. She'll love it. How did you even end up looking after him anyway? Wasn't he trouble for you?_ ' I asked.

' _I dropped off those tester air glider suits to your mother and I could tell she was stressed so I asked her if she needed a break. She tried to deny it at first but then I offered her some time at my spa and I think she nearly cried with excitement. It's been nice. Make sure you tell your mom that I'd be happy to do it again_.' Asami said and my heart warmed a little at her kindness. Asami really is one of a kind.

' _I will. Don't worry. Feel free to come over for dinner sometime soon. We miss you. Especially Meelo_.' I teased.

' _I'd love that. Thanks Jinora_.' Asami said.

We kept true to our word. Asami came to visit as much as I came to visit her. I know I couldn't replace Korra, but I knew that Asami enjoyed spending time with another girl again. It felt good to make Asami happy, but it also felt good spending time with her. I think Asami is the type of person who can get along with anyone.

As fun as Asami is, I still missed Korra. And I know that she did too. When Asami told me she finally heard from Korra, I could feel her glowing with excitement. I was totally excited too. It didn't last long though. On the day that we were supposed to meet Korra again, she didn't turn up. I could tell that Asami was upset. I could sense some anger from Asami too, but she felt pain more than anything.

When I was sent on a mission with Meelo and Ikki to find Korra, I told Asami of our job. She was happy and nervous for us. I think she knew that Korra probably didn't want to be found. We were in for a rough time. It wouldn't be an easy task. Asami knew it and so did I.

It didn't take us as long as we thought it would. I was able to connect with Korras spirit. Our spiritual connection was closer than ever, despite it being so many years. I could feel all her emotions. I could even feel some of her thoughts.

' _It's so good to see you_!' Korra said, hugging all three of us in a death grip once we were reunited.

' _We've missed you so much_!' I replied, hugging her just as tightly back. ' _Everyone misses you! We're here to take you home._ '

It took us a few hours, but once we had everything packed and we were flying back home, I hadn't seen Korra so happy in a long time.

' _How is everyone? How's your brother? And your dad? Asami and the guys?_ ' Korra asked.

As soon as Korra mentioned Asami, I noticed her voice change and she had the tiniest of blushes. I could even feel her heart beating like crazy. I gave her a small knowing smile, but she looked away and refused to make eye contact again.

' _They're all fine. Rohan is 3 now and he's just as crazy as Meelo was._ ' I smiled.

' _Hey!_ ' Meelo said grumpily.

' _And Asami is good too. She's just redesigned half the city's road structures so she's been pretty busy. I haven't heard much from the boys, but I'm sure they are happy too_.' I explained.

' _Really? That's good_.' Korra said and I could feel her happiness and relief flowing through out her body.

' _Yeah, everyone's so excited to see you. I bet you're excited_!' I said.

' _I guess I am. But I'm really nervous too. I didn't talk to anyone for such a long time. Do you think they'll forgive me?_ ' Korra frowned.

' _Yeah. Trust me. I think they already have_.' I told Korra honestly.

Not much else was said on the journey home. We were all exhausted. Korra included. Things didn't get much easier once we got home. Almost straight away we had to deal with the threat of Kuvira and her army. It's like we didn't even have time for ourselves. Before I knew it, Kuvira's army was here and trying to destroy Republic City. We were in more danger than ever.

I don't know how, but we managed to take her down in the end. We were broken and a little beaten, but we still won. Asami seemed to be hurting the worst. It was completely understandable though. Not only did she have no mother, but she had now lost her father too. Yeah, things might have been patchy between them in recent years, but she had only just began to trust her father again.

The worst part was that Asami saw it all happen and there was nothing she could do. I knew she was in more pain than she let on. I had to see if Asami was okay. I knew that the first night would probably be the most difficult. I overheard Korra telling Asami that she was welcome to stay on Air Temple Island for as long as she wanted. Asami didn't say much but I heard her thank Korra, so I knew that they were probably in Korra's room.

I was right.

I knocked on Korra's door to see how they were both doing and I was shocked when I noticed that the door was already a little bit open. I peeked through and my heart started hammering in my chest when I saw that they were both sound asleep. Asami, with her tear stained face and small frown was cuddling into Korra's chest. Korra had a protective grip around Asami's waist and I knew. I knew that they weren't just friends.

They were completely in love.

My heart swelled in size and I lightly pulled Korra's duvet up over the girls. I could feel my eyes burning with unshed tears for Asami. No one deserves something like this to happen to them. Especially Asami. Even now I can't imagine what Asami's going through. I'm hoping that her time with Korra in the spirit world can help. If there's anyone who can help Asami feel better, it would be Korra. I have complete faith in that.

' _Thanks Jinora_ ' I heard a voice say and my body jumped in shock.

It was Korra.

I smiled as I watched her place Asami to her side. They were no less apart than they were before and Korra still had her arms around Asami's waist.

' _I appreciate it._ ' Korra whispered. ' _Goodnight_.'

' _Night._ ' I replied, quietly shutting the door behind me.

Somehow, I think that with time, Asami will be just fine.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow... So here's my first ever Korrasami fic. I'm proper shitting myself with the responses. It might not be the best written fic so I'm sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed this either way. I'm going to write some different POV's if this gets enough interest. So if you'd like to read more, please let me know! I might need a beta if you want more. So if anyone is interested, please let me know!


End file.
